


It Doesn't Make Up Time We Should Have Had (It Only Makes Hours And Minutes Go Miles)

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Light Angst, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being daggered for so long, there's only one thing Kol can think about. <i>Rebekah</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Make Up Time We Should Have Had (It Only Makes Hours And Minutes Go Miles)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Keep That Letter Safe by Highasakite. Set primarily around TVD's 3x13 however it does reference some TO flashbacks from Season 2.

Kol glances from Rebekah back to the rest of them, painfully aware he's been staring, completely zoned out from Nik's little reunion, the plan for them to all get the hell out of there utterly forgotten by the rest of them. Not that he entirely cares all that much. He still intends getting the hell out of there himself, even if it’s just out of the room. He won't even need to go far, he muses to himself. Just as far as he needs to go to talk Bekah out of that entirely too stunning little red dress. Only as far as was proper to tell her what that the sight of her burying that dagger into Klaus had done to him. Fuck, he was staring again and she knew it now, eyebrow raised in amusement as he clears his throat and glances away again, renewing his look of boredom as he studies the red film that clings to the inside of his glass. One glass of blood, not even hot from the vein, wasn't nearly enough to make up for decades dry.

"I'm going to find something proper to eat, call me back if Nik cries again, it's so pleasing to watch," Kol says to nobody in particular, wondering if anyone would even mark his absence. He put the glass down on the table Rebekah was conveniently leaning against, even more conveniently leaning past her in the process. "I won't stray far, don't worry."

Turning slightly, she lets him see the smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You'd better not. After all, I've plans for you."

A quick quirk of his eyebrow is the only outward sign he gives of having heard her as he straightens back up and heads for the door. He walks aimlessly down wood panelled corridor after wood panelled corridor until the sound of their voices were barely within earshot, of human hearing at least. There he stopped, leaning against the wall, idly wishing he'd asked after his own room before wandering the halls. Perhaps Rebekah had one; she looked different, more like the humans, like she'd only freshly been daggered. They always went easier on her. From what he gathered, he had some catching up to do. But that could wait.

Rebekah could barely focus on what's happening, more intent on listening for Kol. Finally, she gives up, not being able to bear being in the same room as them. All she wants is to feed and find Kol and make up for lost time.

"I'm going to find someone to eat, I'm sick of being here." She ignores the glare from Nik and pushes away from the table. She can hear her brothers talking about her but she steadfastly ignores it. Truthfully, she's used to it and after a thousand years, she's learned to block it out.

A short way away, Kol listens to her make her excuses and the click of her heels bringing her to him, counting each step until he can hear her breathing, hear her heart. Smiling to himself, he pushes away from the wall just as she turns the corner, rushing her against the opposite wall and kissing her before she could tell him off for scaring her. 

After they break apart, she whacks his arm but softens her actions with a smile. Before he can speak, she pulls him close again and kisses him more thoroughly, tasting him properly for the first time in a long time.

Breaking away, he rests his forehead against hers for a breath, taking in her makeup, the subtle changes since he'd last seen her. "How long do you lot owe me this time?"

Rebekah shifts under his gaze. "About a hundred years." She continues before Kol can utter a word, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have that much longer than you."

"I did say we were all better off without him. You most of all," Kol says thoughtfully, pushing her hair back from her face. "I suppose Mother will put an end to that dream."

"I know." Shifting, she presses a kiss to his palm, teeth nipping at the plump flesh. "I can't be too mad if that keeps me with you." Pulling him close she wraps a leg around him. "We'll just have to keep watch."

Lips pressing to his, she whispers against Kol's skin, "Let's forget about that now and focus on making up for lost time. We've both been put down too many times and I plan on feeling alive again." Licking at his lips, she smiles. "That means we feed together and don't leave a bedroom for at least 24 hours."

Pressing his hips into hers, he kisses her deeper, pretending to take her suggestions under consideration before slipping his hand under her dress. "Bedrooms are too far away, I need you now."

Biting at his lip, she nods, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Then do it. I don't care if Mother or our brothers or even the whole fucking town finds us."

"I doubt they'd be foolish enough to follow," Kol muses, pressing her back against the wall as he kisses down her neck, fingers digging into her hips. "Though there is a certain allure in making sure the whole town can hear you."

Rebekah tips her head back against the wall, giving him more room to touch, to kiss. She sighs happily and smiles. "Oh really?" Dragging her hands down his chest, she watches him carefully. "You want everyone to know I'm yours?"

“You can’t deny, it would be a memorable introduction. I wouldn’t even have to tell anyone my name; you’d have done it for me.” Grinning up at her, he reaches for the zip on her dress, pulling it slowly down, just enough to fold the neckline down to sit under her bare breasts.

Biting her lip, she tilts forward to press her head against his. "Does that mean that you'll scream my name for me?"

"Don't I always?" Kol asks, pressing fleeting kisses to her lips and her neck, down over her collarbone to her chest, teeth scraping over soft skin as he closes his lips over her nipple. Gasping, Rebekah curls her fingers in his hair as her head tips back against the wall.

"I love it when you shout my name," she murmurs softly as she gently encourages him to suck harder.

"So did the French Quarter," Kol mutters with a smile against her tit, teeth applying the barest pressure around her nipple before he pulls back, pushing the tight skirt of her dress up around her hips, nails catching on lace underneath. “And the Spanish.”

Rebekah laughs and wiggles her hips to aid Kol in pushing her dress up. "I've missed this."

"I missed you. Last time got a bit messy," Kol admits, smiling to show he didn't have any hard feelings. Going up against Klaus would have got him daggered sooner or later, one way or the other. At least he didn’t take her down with him. "Still, it's always fun."

Gently, Rebekah strokes over his lips and cheek, conveying her feelings the purest way she can. Leaning forward, she kisses him delicately before whispering against his skin, "I missed you too, though it wasn't long till I was daggered too."

Running her hands over his chest, she sighs happily. "At least we're here now."

Kol nods, chasing another kiss, briefly wondering where _here_ was in the most literal sense but settling for it being any place where he could have her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Stroking over the lace of her underwear again, he hooks it aside, fingers brushing over her clit.

Gasping, she bites at his lip. "Tease."

Trusting Kol to keep her up, she slides her arms down his chest, fingers sliding over buttons on his shirt and waistcoat. "God Kol, I want you naked. I want to touch every inch of you. It's been too long."

Laughing, he tightens his grip on her, biting down harder as encouragement. “Don’t let me stop you.”

"Why do you wear so many layers? Is it to make me work harder?" She grins despite her words, knowing he's only dressed as he should even if it frustrates her.

"How attached are you to this clothing?" she murmurs softly as she opens his waistcoat and drags her fingers over his shirt buttons.

"That's exactly it, you've worked out my evil plan," Kol says with a grin, fingers teasing at her cunt as he pulls back from her chest. "I can't say I'm all that attached. I don't have any plans to wear it for the next several hours at least."

Laughing she rips the first shirt open, buttons bouncing around them. "Well that's good but does that mean I have to leave some clothing untouched for later?" Pouting she tugs at the white undershirt.

"I'm sure I can nick something from Nik. I see he took his jacket back," Kol says with a smirk as he leans her against the wall, hands letting her go to pull off his waistcoat and shirt.

Laughing she traces Kol's chest with eager hands. "He does owe you." 

Finally, Kol drops his clothes and she kisses him deeply as she tears his shirt apart, able to feel his skin properly for the first time in too many years.

Impatiently, he pushes the tatters of the undershirt off his shoulders as well before he returns his hands to the tight silk of her dress. "Why do I get the feeling you'd stick me like you did him if I tried the same trick with this little thing?"

"Because you're smarter than you look, brother." She pats his cheek before smiling, voice low as she adds, "Besides, you know you want to see me in this again."

“That may be but I want to see you out of it at some point this evening,” Kol decides, leaving the dress be and turning his attention back to the underwear he’d barely glimpsed before, hooking his fingers through the soaked through gusset and pulling it away from her cunt. “What about these?”

"Mmm, later we have plenty of time." Licking her lips, she smiles wickedly, "Those you can tear off."

"Good," Kol says with a grin as the lace tears easily, fingers digging into the shreds that still covered her arse, casting them aside. Pulling her in closer, he lets her rest flush against him, cock pressing maddeningly close to her bare cunt, separated only by the thin material of his dress trousers. "Now that we've finished ruining each other's wardrobe..."

“Who said I'm finished?" Biting at his lip, she laughs and tugs at his hair, “But if you want to move on..."

Surging forward, he kisses her hard, pushing his whole body into hers, hands finding her breasts again and roughly squeezing them, nails biting into the soft skin as he rubs his cock against her insistently. "Does that answer your question?"

Gasping, she arches up into his touch, " yeah, pretty well." Pulling him down for another kiss she reaches down to stroke his cock. "Fuck me then, Kol."

Laying his hand over hers, he guides it back up to the buttons on his trousers, preoccupying himself with the taste of the thin skin on her neck, the blood beating furiously underneath. Resisting the urge to just tear his trousers open, she flicks the buttons open quickly and expertly. Her eyes slide shut for a moment as she luxuriates in Kol's touch on her skin before working her fingers beneath the material. 

As her fingers finally reach bare skin, he bites down into her neck with blunt teeth, stifling the desperate sound begging to escape from his throat as he helps her push them down around his knees, pushing her dress up as far as it would go before teasing the head of his cock against the lips of her cunt.

Groaning with anticipation from too many years apart, she tangles her fingers into his hair and tugs lightly. "Stop teasing and take me, I can feel how much you need me."

Laughing lowly into her neck, he pulls back, kissing her deeply as he pushes inside her, biting her bottom lip at the intensity of feeling her around him again for the first time in near a century. Moaning against Kol's mouth, she relishes the sensation of him opening her up. She's missed the way he fits perfectly with her. Kissing him roughly, she digs her nails into his soft skin as he bottoms out.

"God, I missed this," Kol says against her lips, stilling for a moment inside her before pulling slowly back, luxuriating in the sensation of her cunt tight around him.

Laughs, nuzzling against his nose, kissing him gently. "I know Kol, so have I. No matter what I do, I can never feel the same as I do with you." Panting slightly against his lips, as he moves she scratches over his skin. "I'm sure Nik knows and that's why you're treated like you are. You're punished for both our transgressions..."

"Fuck Nik, we'll deal with him later," Kol says before she can think about him for too long. "Right now, all I want to think about is you."

"Yes, I'd like that." Kissing him again, she banishes thoughts of everything but Kol. Scratching down his chest, she smiles wickedly, "You'd better show me how much you've missed me..."

"I missed you a lot." Smirking against her lips, he thrusts into her properly, arms pinning her to the wall, holding her tight, keeping her steady as he fucks her.

Mouth opening in surprise and pleasure, she moans and grinds down against him. "I missed you more." She bares her teeth before kissing Kol hard enough to bruise. "I thought about you every night..." 

Smirking, she drags her nails down his neck before baring her fangs and biting him. He lets her drink for a moment, sparing every drop of blood he could before he pulled her head back, fingers threading in her hair, kissing her hard, licking his blood from her lips.

Growling, she kisses him hard and rough, smearing his blood between them before offering her neck to him. "Drink. We can find some pretty humans to eat later."

He grazes his teeth against her neck before kissing it, her skin caught between blunt teeth as he sucks a bruise into her flesh, marking her but leaving the skin unbroken. “You haven’t got it to spare either, darling.”

"No but neither did you but you let me drink. So shut up and bite me." She curls her fingers into his hair and makes him look at her as she clenches around his cock.

"I'm bigger than you," he reasons, snapping with blunt teeth at her bottom lip before baring his fangs for her, his tongue teasing over the tip of one sharp edge. "Are you sure?"

"Always.” She tips her head to the side invitingly. “Now drink."

Growling hungrily, unable to resist her when she bared herself like that for him, Kol curls his hand around the back of her neck, sinking his teeth into her as he rolls his hips, pushing her back into the wall and burying his cock deep inside her as he feeds. The heat of her cunt overwhelming his head as much as the burn of her blood down his throat, the sweet copper tang, as perfect as feeling her around him again, tasting her as he fucked her, giving her everything he had, knowing he couldn’t take much more himself.

Clawing at the walls, Bex comes, her body flooding with the mixture of pleasure and pain. Her body pressed to the wall, Kol keeping up as she shivers and cries out his name. His hips stutter as he struggles to keep his pace, fucking her through her orgasm as she clenches around him, dragging him impossibly close to the edge. Drawing back, her blood still running down his chin as he pulls her into a brutal kiss, letting go of the last of his self control as he comes deep inside her, whiting out with pleasure as he breathes raggedly against her lips.

Her breath heavy, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately, letting him take his time to recover and let the aftershocks dim. Pressing his forehead into hers, he breathes her in, the scent of blood, sex and her perfume filling his already overwhelmed sentences. "Fuck, Bekah..." 

He's vaguely aware how they look, clothes half on, half torn off, her legs still wrapped tightly around him and his cock still buried deep inside her but he couldn't bring himself to care. If he could, he'd stop time and never put her down again but that wasn't the way their world worked. They stop and time moves on. 

"That was worth a hundred years, easy," Kol muses, finishing his thought aloud.

Smiling and pressing against him harder, she nods. " I know Kol, I know." 

Licking her lips she takes a breath and just looks at him. "I hate it when they dagger us but this," she strokes over the nape of his neck and kisses him again. "This at least makes it a little easier." 

Smiling wider, she shakes her head, "You'd better put me down before someone finds us. We'll just have to get a room."

Groaning reluctantly, he puts her down and lays his hand against the wall, nuzzling into her neck. 

"I don't have a room,” he says as she pushes him back to right her dress, pulling his trousers up just enough that he could walk around the house in some semblance of decency, for appearance’s sake. “Besides, I’d much rather see yours.”

"I don’t have one either, not here... let's find one together." She grins wickedly, taking his hand and leading him further down the hall. "Hopefully far from the others, with a room that you can claim next to it."

"Or we could try every room in the house..." Kol suggests, squeezing her hand and leaning into her shoulder, nudging against her as they walk.

Laughing, she nudges him back. "A challenge now, it could work..." Grinning, she drags him into a kiss. "But later."

“Shame,” he says with a seductive smirk. “I rather like a challenge.”


End file.
